


Porrim doesn't like TERFs

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fpreg, M/M, Porrim hates TERFs, Rose is in the middle of her pregnancy, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim is making the preparations for a feminist event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porrim doesn't like TERFs

Civic center, Maple Valley.

“Porrim, are you sure that an ax isn’t a bit exaggerated?” Aranea asks.

“I know it is far away from our pacifist approach, but sometimes you have to show men what happened when you mess with one of us.”

In a few days is the book convention of Maple Valley, and your feminist group is decorating their section of the event. A flag of a Labrys ax is hanging at the entrance of the panel, and there is already a table with some flyers and books promoting ideas to help women of the working class and of color.

“I can’t believe we are going to be part of the convention. I used to only buy a lot of books from the fantasy section, but the idea of selling books is more exciting!”

“Not as exciting as what we are going to do to celebrate.”

You wiggle your eyes and Aranea blushes so visible that she could be a tomato.

“Ew, can you two flirt outside?” Meenah has been sitting in the same chair since this morning. “Why am I even here?”

“You owe us three months of rent, and if you want to continue being a free loader you have to help us fight the patriarchy.” Telling Meenah what to do fills you with DETERMINATION. Also, why hasn’t she got any money from her ultra rich mom?

“Hey Porrim,” one of your friends catches your attention. “Your brosis is here.”

Some of the people around you laugh a bit, but you just ignore them and go receive your sister. Kanaya is busy helping her girlfriend walk inside, and she is also carrying some of the supplies you asked for. You walk to her and help Rose sit before she falls from her own center of gravity.

“Wassup Lalonde No. 2?”

“Greetings Peixes the first, I am being an ironic feminist for the day by being pregnant while surrounded by banners about safe sex and pro choice politics.”

“I am here paying my debts like every Lannister branch Peixes.”

At least those two can annoy each other instead of annoying everyone else. Anyway, Kanaya brought some fabrics for the decorations, and she also made some dresses to wear during the book readings.

“I had difficulties at first when it comes to what is appropriate, but I am sure this designs are of the likes of the second wave and third wave feminists.”

“Thanks for being my angel, little sis. It is difficult to get those two groups to reach an agreement in relation to the exposition of the woman’s body.”

It is hard to get on an agreement when some of you want to protect the women’s dignity and self respect and the others want to feel free to express their sexuality in a healthy way. At least you are there to be arbitrary and keep them from killing each other before a fight with the forces of men.

“So, how have things going on between you and Aranea?”

“She is a Serket, we both know how they are.”

You two laugh at that comment before resuming your conversation.

“Other than that, we are good. How about you and Miss Perfection over there?”

Rose is now eating all the food from the catering.

“She has been eating better now, but her mood is swinging and it gets kind of annoying at times.”

“Mom was like that when she was pregnant of you. She would eat a big steak and throw stuff at our bigoted male progenitor.”

“Maryam Junior, your GF threw out over here!” Meenah screamed without losing her cool kid attitude.

Kanaya went to attend Rose and helped her get to the bathroom.

“Jeez, why did your sister had to get that girl knocked up?” why is always Emily the one saying the worst things at the moment? “I thought she wanted to get rid of her dick?”

“That is my sister you are talking about, Emily! What she does with her body is her own choice.”

“Wait, is the boss’s sister a guy?”

“How can she be a guy? She has boobs.”

Kanaya returns and everyone there stays silent awkwardly.

“Porrim, I have to take Rose home. She is crying now and will probably need some rest.”

You nod in agreement and your sister goes out of the building. Just as she is no longer at eye sight, everyone behind you is chattering in low voice.

“Porrim, can I talk to you for a second?” Aranea asks. “It is about your sister’s condition.”

“What condition are you talking about?”

“Genetic condition to be precise. Even if she identifies as female, she is genetically male and, please don’t be angry at me,” she know that a boiling disgust is growing inside of you. “Most of the feminists that attend this kind of events are radical feminists, and the topic of transgenderism isn’t well received.”

“So… what you are telling me is that I can’t talk about the issues women like my sister live through just because the majority is against?”

“I wouldn’t say…”  
You ignore whatever your girlfriend is saying and run towards the podium and take out from below the table a real fake Labrys ax that you hid for the ending of the event.

“Girls! May I get your attention?”

Everyone minus Meenah gets quiet.

“I seriously would bang a trans lady.”

“Meenah!”

“Don’t kinkshame me, Maryam.”

“Anyway, it has come to my ears that some of you may have non friendly ideas towards transgender people. Some of you may think that trans women aren’t real women, and that trans men are traitors. However, they face the same if not worse problems that we do. They know what it is to be afraid of men that catcalling to us, and how dangerous can it be to walk alone at night. If you don’t agree with me, that is fine, but if you want to be a jerk towards our fellow sisters then you know where is the exit. Also, my sister is the one that made these awesome dresses for us.”

Everyone there stood in silent for a few seconds, and only two people got out of there without making a fuss. Meenah just cheered up from her place and continued eating a sandwich left by Rose.

“That was a nice speech, but maybe a more subtle approach would be required to persuade people in the future.”

You glare at your possible ex girlfriend and return to the decorating activities. Then, your phone rings.

“Hello, Porrim here.”

“Porrim, I need your help!”

“Kankri? What happened this time.”

“Well, where do I start?”

“Okay, bye…”

“Don’t hang up! Okay, I have been seeing this guy from high school. Do you remember Cronus?”

“Oh my god.”

“Exactly. After a series of events that shattered the foundations of my beliefs, I decided to let my inner gay be free and explore. I have been dating Cronus for a few weeks, and this is getting serious.”

“So, where is the pro…”

“The problem is that I am a father now!”

“What? Kanny, that isn’t how homosexuality works.”

“Do you remember Damara?”

“The Japanese girl that slept with you and then slept with me?”

“Don’t remind me. She came to my house yesterday, and she came carrying a two year old baby!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought you said you only had anal sex with girls!”

“With virgin girls! She said she is homeless after she got evicted, and now as a responsible citizen I must take care of my offspring. And yes, it is mine. We made a genetic analysis, that I paid for it.”

“I don’t know what to tell you and what to do to help you.”

“Can you help me babysit Saitama while I go help with his legal documents?”

“I am busy with the paperwork for the convention, Kankri!”

“Porrim, for once in your life I am asking you to help care for a human life as your original gender role before you became a godless feminist. At least do me this favor and I will repay it with any capital necessary.”

“Pay my breakfast for a week and we have a deal, asshole.”

“Great, see you soon.”

You want to punch Kankri as much as you want to punch Aranea right now.


End file.
